Summer Break Love & outras histórias
by MilaStardust
Summary: Pequenos contos do meu casal preferido para te fazer dar boas risadas! Logan e Erin vão contar um pouco do dia a dia juntos e todas as situações embaraçosas, engraçadas, apaixonantes e tocantes em que os casais podem se meter.
1. Erin - Summer Break Love

Eu estava terminando de colocar o cílio postiço, quando minha mãe apareceu no quarto.

- Filha...

Olhei pra ela meio caolha.

- Que foi,mãe?

- Será que você pode me maquiar?

Franzi as sobrancelhas e pisquei, me esquecendo da cola no olho. Preguei o cílio do outro olho enquanto tentava prestar atenção na conversa.

- Mas você sabe se maquiar – Olhei pra ela de olho terminado.

- É, eu sei, mas poxa filhota, é o show do seu pretê e eu quero ficar bonita..eu não sei o que está na moda, não sou mais adolescente!

Tentei não rir, mas não consegui.

- Pretê? Mãe, ninguém mais fala isso!

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? – Dona Kathy disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ixi..quando ela faz isso é melhor não brigar. Mão na cintura é linguagem universal que as mães usam quando querem ser levadas a sério. E a minha não era diferente.

- Vai me maquiar ou não, Erin Zariah? – Ela disse, impaciente.

- Claro que eu vou, mamãe linda, mas antes eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar. Tudo bem que você tem que ficar bonita, mas EU tenho que ficar linda, divina, de abalar as estrutu..mãe onde você ta indo?

- Esperar lá fora. O seu discurso está mais demorado que a sua maquiagem. Desse jeito só vai chegar lá depois que o show já tiver acabado. Você quer ver aquele menino ou não quer?

- Mãe ! – Reclamei, terminando de passar a sombra e fechando a boca para começar a passar aquele batom perfeito que eu tinha comprado.

- / - / -

- Pode abrir os olhos, mãe – Eu disse, entregando o espelho pra ela.

Ela se olhou.

- Olho preto, Erin! Isso é muito forte! Seu pai vai dizer que está muito ousado!

Rolei os olhos.

- Ah, que ousado nada, mãe! É a última moda. Além disso, você está igualzinha a mim, o papai vai adorar, fica tranqüila.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha, analisando.

- É, pode ser. – Disse, ajeitando o cabelo e se olhando no espelho por inteiro.

Peguei minha bolsinha e puxei a mão dela.

- Vamos, não quero perder o começo!

- Ih, menina ! Ainda está muito cedo! A sua amiga nem cantou ainda. Porque você não está mais saindo com ela? – Mamãe disse – Viviam grudadas! Agora nem se falam direito. Porque adolescente é desse jeito?

Pobrezinha da minha mãe. Ela não entende que alguns dos meus amigos são mais chegados que outros. Não que eu não gostasse da Victória. Mas ela era aquele tipo de amiga que cresce os olhos para algumas coisas que eu tenho. Sabe aquela amiga que é amiga, mas tem uma invejinha secreta de você? Às vezes ela pode fazer isso sem querer , mas é melhor não me comprometer.

- Ela está muito ocupada com a turnê dela – Dei uma desculpa enquanto passava correndo na frente do meu pai.

- Onde é que a senhorita vai assim? – Ele disse do sofá.

Putz.

- Ela vai ver o pretê dela, benhê ! – Mamãe disse me dando uma piscadela querendo mostrar que estava super por dentro do assunto.

- Com essa roupa? – Papai disse, olhando pras minhas pernas.

- O que é que tem de errado? – Eu disse, olhando pra minha legging rasgada que eu achava super fashion e muito linda.

- Está mostrando muito as suas pernas. E homens adoram ficar olhando pernas. Seu namorado não deve ser diferente, aposto que adora pernas. E eu não quero ele olhando as suas! – Ele disse,como se tivesse a maior razão do mundo.

- Mas essa é a intenção! – Eu disse.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Foi fingir que não ouvi esse comentário, mocinha. – Disse, voltando os olhos para a TV.

- Ah, paizinho, pode me colocar de castigo depois, mas só depois do show. – Beijei a bochecha dele para fazer média.

- Quer que eu te leve, pelo menos?

- Não precisa ! - Procurei dizer rapidamente. - Eu vou dirigindo. E eu não quero que você vá assustar o Logan!

- Eu não ia assusta-lo. – Papai disse – Eu só ia dizer que temos uma espingarda aqui em casa.

- O QUÊ ? – Eu gritei.

- É claro que não é verdade – Mamãe disse – Sabe que eu não sou adepta a violência, nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Agora dê tchau para o seu pai ciumento e vamos logo.

- Pensei que você ficaria do meu lado ! – Ele disse, enquanto mandávamos beijinhos no ar e saímos correndo.

- / - / -

- "_All Day, every Day is a holliday, we're alright, 24/Seven!_" - Eu cantava a plenos pulmões.

Minha mãe colocou os dedos nos ouvidos. Ignorei e continuei cantando.

- Porque não existe essa animação para arrumar a casa? – Ela perguntou.

Eu dei uma risada enquanto procurava uma vaga para estacionar.

Ela ajeitou a blusa enquanto saía do carro.

- Filha, eu estou bonita pra ver o meu genro? Se eu não estiver, você vai ver!

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Mãe, não me mata de vergonha! – Reclamei.

- Você, nem preciso falar né? Ta gatona! E se ele não achar isso também, vai se ver comigo!

- MÃE ! – Corri na frente, deixando ela pra trás.

- / - / -

Parei para tirar fotos com algumas meninas muito fofoletes que encontrei no caminho ( Porque todas as fãs do Logan não podem ser assim tão amorosas comigo?) enquanto mamãe procurava um lugar para sentarmos.

Quando cheguei lá, ela estava concentrada olhando para a tela do telefone no escuro.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei, me sentando.

- Twittando. – Ela disse, super à vontade. Mãe quando entra em uma rede social, fica quase mais viciada que o filho.

Tirei meu telefone da bolsa para twittar também, enquanto a Victória cantava. Desculpa Vic, mas eu prefiro poupar a minha garganta para o show do BTR.

- Com quem você tanto conversa, mãe? – Perguntei.

- Com os seus fãs. – Ela disse toda sorridente.

- É sério? – Eu disse – O que eles estão falando? – Meu olho foi em direção ao visor. Ela afastou o celular de mim.

- Deixa de ser curiosa! – Ela disse. – Depois eu te conto.

Fiz biquinho e cruzei os braços.

- É impressão minha, ou esse show ta demorando começar? – Eu disse.

- Não é impressão – Minha mãe disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro – É ansiedade, filha.

Meus pés batiam sem parar no chão.

- Eu vou ao banheiro – Eu disse, finalmente me levantando impaciente.

- Boa sorte – Mamãe disse – Eu não vou com você. Ir no banheiro em show é o maior programa de índio.

- Que apoio hein, mãe? - Eu disse.

Mas de praga de mãe é impossível de escapar. Impossível mesmo.

A fila estava enorme.

Enorme não, GI-GAN-TE !

Eu não podia perder a abertura de jeito nenhum.

Resolvi deixar minha classe de lado.

- Vou usar o banheiro masculino, gente! – Anunciei. – Quem vai comigo?

Um grupinho prontamente se juntou a mim.

É claro que no banheiro dos homens não tinha gente. Shows do BTR são formados por uma platéia de 99,9% de meninas. Algumas bem saidinhas pro meu gosto. Não gosto quando elas ficam se insinuando pra cima do meu pretê. Comecei a rir dessa palavra. Era tão engraçada!

Voltei correndo e minha mãe estava gesticulando sem parar pra mim.

- Vem logo! – Ela disse – Já vai começar!

- Ai mãe, está mais desesperada do que eu!

Ah, mas não estava. Coitada da minha mãe. Não mereceu ser comparada a mim, não mesmo. Quando eles subiram no palco e eu vi ele olhando tão lindo pra mim, com toda aquela perfeição, eu entrei em colapso nervoso.

Ai meu Deus, que tiete.

- Sossega menina! – Minha mãe olhou pra mim – Até parece que não beija esse menino todo santo dia!

- Você não sabe qual é a sensação! – Eu me defendi.

- Se você não sossegar, eu não deixo vocês saírem depois do show! Está me fazendo passar vergonha! – Ela falou.

- Ta, eu fico quieta. – Eu disse, meus pezinhos balançando sem parar, me implorando para pular.

Mamãe olhou para mim.

- Tudo bem , pode gritar, vai.

- ÊÊÊÊ ! LOGAAANNN ! - Me esguelei.

- Não chora ! – Ela disse, séria. – Vai estragar a maquiagem. Se segura. Você tem que mostrar essa produção para ele depois. Agora fique calma, é por isso que você faz yoga. Vamos lá, inspira...huuuuummm...expira...huuummm...

Inspira...

Expira...

- AHHH!

- ERIN!

- Desculpa, mãe.

- / - / -

- Erin, eu já posso ir embora?

- Calma mãe! Vem comigo, é rapidinho.. – Eu disse, puxando a mão dela até o corredor do backstage. Comprimentei o segurança com um High Five (eu era bff de todos eles, oba!) E larguei a mão da minha mãe na mesma hora em que Logan largou a garrafinha de água para me abraçar.

A minha mãe estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção...não quando uma boca muito beijável estava beijando a minha.

- Ah, que gracinha... – Pâmela disse – Como vai, Kathy?

- Muito bem ! – Minha mãe respondeu – Na verdade, estou indo para casa tomar um chá. Porque vocês não vem com a gente?

- Seria ótimo! – Ela disse – Vamos, querido? – Ela olhou para o marido.

- Tchau filhaaa ! - Escutei minha mãe gritando pra mim.

Queria muito mesmo dar tchau a ela, mas eu estava muito ocupada.

- É melhor vocês usarem camisinha! – Presley disse – Sou muito nova pra ser tia.

Olhamos para a pimpolha loirinha parada na nossa frente com cara de esperta.

- Iiiiih, você não tem que ir dormir, não? – Logan disse.

Presley botou a língua pra fora. Não consegui segurar o riso.

- MÃEE ! – Logan gritou.

Pâmela parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás.

- Presley, pare de chatiar o seu irmão!

- Ta bom, mãe ! – Ela sorriu com toda a sua pré adolescência, enquanto saía correndo aos pulinhos.

- Vê se pode.. – Logan disse.

Ele levantou meu queixo com os dedos.

– Ei... – Ele falou. – Olha pra mim. Esperei a noite toda pra te beijar.

Eu sorri.

Seu pedido era uma ordem.

* * *

**N/A : Essa foi pra Jaque e pra Ju que viram essa fic começar ontem de madrugada no meio da loucura do primeiro dia da Summer Break Tour !**

**E claro, para Inês, Mandy, Debby e Faby.**

**Adoro vocês !**

******Minha escrita está um pouco diferente nessa fic porque quis pegar elementos dos livros da Thalita Rebouças. Quem já leu algum, sabe que ela é expert em mãe, shows, tietagem e humor! Se você ainda não leu nenhum, não sabe o que está perdendo.**

**Deixem reviews !**

**Por favorzinho, se você não tiver conta aqui, deixa o twitter para eu ter como responder :)**

**Obrigada !**


	2. Logan - A Festinha

Eu estava deitado no sofá com o braço envolta da cintura de Erin, enrolando os dedos no seu cabelo (eu já comentei como é legal fazer isso?) enquanto assistíamos a um programa bobo de TV, quando a pequena apareceu na nossa frente.

- O que foi, Presley? – Perguntei.

- Preciso que me leve a um lugar – Disse decidida e olhem só, de nariz empinado, a baixinha.

- Que lugar? – Perguntei.

- A uma festa.

Eu me sentei imediatamente. Desde quando ela ia a festas?

- Que festa? – Perguntei outra vez.

Erin se endireitou desconfortável no sofá, provavelmente prevendo vibrações ruins no ar. É um dos dons de yoga que ela tem.

- Da Angeline. É aniversário dela e todas as pessoas mais legais vão estar lá.

- Mas você disse que a Angeline é chata! – Eu disse, argumentando como se tivesse cinco anos de idade.

- Isso foi na semana passada, porque estávamos brigadas – Presley explicou. – Não estamos mais. Ela é popular e eu preciso ir nessa festa!

Porque garotas são tão esquisitas? Me perguntei.

- Vai me levar ou não? – Ela perguntou impaciente – Ainda tenho que decidir com que roupa eu vou. Não tenho nada pra vestir, nada !

- É claro que você tem – Eu disse, diante da rainhazinha do drama – Tem um monte de coisa no seu guarda roupa.

Presley rolou os olhos.

- Mas essa festa é importantaça! Não posso ir de qualquer jeito...

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram ao ouvir aquilo.

- E desde quando você pensa nessas coisas? É muito nova pra ficar querendo se arrumar!

- Não sou nadaaa ! Sou adolescenteee ! – Ela gritou com cara de choro.

Eu caí na gargalhada.

- Amor, não faz isso...- Erin disse, tentando ameninzar a situação. Presley estava com uma tromba gigante e me fez rir ainda mais. – Tenho certeza de que podemos achar alguma coisa, Pê.

- O QUÊ? – Falei indignado – Não acredito que vai fazer isso! – Eu disse, diante de tamanha traição.

- Qual é o problema? – Erin disse, me olhando preocupada. Minha cara não deveria estar muito boa. – Eu sou menina e meninas gostam de se arrumar!

- Mas eu não quero que ela vá a uma festa arrumada ! – Reclamei. Será que ninguém naquela casa entendia a minha situação de irmão zeloso e cuidadoso? Será que era tão difícil entender que o mundo não é bom com garotinhas indefesas?

Presley estava de olhos arregalados olhando para mim.

- E você queria que eu fosse de mendiga? – Ela disse – Você quer que me chamem de mendiga? Nossa, Logan...muito obrigada por querer que a sua irmã seja chamada de mendiga pelo resto da vida por ter ido feia pra festa!

Erin estava quase caindo do sofá de tanto rir.

- Vem, vamos subir logo – Ela disse, puxando minha irmã para o quarto - Já volto, Logan.

Eu não queria nem saber. Quem estava de tromba gigante agora era eu.

Minha namorada e minha irmã eram garotas cúmplices.

Não era justo.

Encostei no sofá e fiquei esperando até ver minha irmã correr até a sala com os olhos brilhantes de felicidade. Ela estava mesmo linda. Erin tinha feito tudo com sutileza e com uma roupa que deixava claro que, apesar de ser uma pré adolescente ( me dói admitir) ainda estava longe de ser adulta.

- Você até que leva jeito pra isso – Falei.

Erin abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Você gostou, Presley?

-Eu ameei ! Caraca,como sabia o que ia ficar bom? Pode me ensinar a ficar sempre bonita?

- Claro que sim ! – Erin disse, me deixando com inveja.

- Quer que eu te leve agora, Presley? – Perguntei.

- Não precisa – Ela disse – Quero que a Erin me leve.

Hã?

- Porque? – Perguntei

- Porque ela é maneira! – Minha irmazinha disse, enchendo minha namorada de orgulho por ter conquistado seu coraçãozinho. – Você pode me levar, Erin?

- Claro, fofa.

Fiz um bico.

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho, Erin? – Falei, apelando pro drama.

- Eu volto rapidinho, só vou deixá-la na porta...

- Mas você já levou ela na aula de francês na terça! – Reclamei – Você prefere ela do que eu, Erin?

- Foi só uma carona, Logan! – Erin disse, rindo da minha reação. – Não acredito que está com ciúmes da sua irmã!

- Não estou com ciúmes! – Eu disse. Estava sim, estava sim! Mas eu não ia dizer.

- Está sim – Presley disse, jogando na minha cara.

- Fica quieta! – Respondi.

Erin se aproximou do sofá.

- Awnn, bebê – Disse, beijando meu nariz. – Não fica assim...quer um beijinho?

Golpe baixo. Ela sabe minha fraqueza.

- Quantos eu quiser? – Pedi.

- Quantos você quiser. – Sorriu.

- Eeeei, gente, será que dá pra vocês pararem com essas demonstrações de afeto na minha frente? – Presley reclamou. – Que brega!

- Brega é você, garota! – Respondi sorrindo.

- Não sou brega, sou fashion! Que nem a Erin! –Ela disse, dando várias voltas em torno de si mesma.

- Não estou gostando dessa amizade de vocês – Eu disse – Vão me trocar.

- Não vou te trocar – Erin me disse, me dando um ultimo beijo antes de sair.

Cruzei os braços de novo.

- Ainda estou vendo sua cara amarrada! –Ela riu da porta.

Mostrei a língua e ela piscou pra mim. Não consegui mais ficar sério.

Eu tinha mesmo a melhor namorada do mundo.

* * *

**N/A : Entãoo, decidi continuar pra alegria da Luiza, haha! Como eu disse, vou continuar postando alguns contos, sendo bem estilo Thalita Rebouças nessa fic e tentar ser bem humorada aqui :)**

**Divirtam-se**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas.**

**Xoxo, Camy**


	3. Erin - Dia de praia

O dia amanheceu ensolarado em L.A e o céu estava límpido e azul. Olhando a janela do quarto de Logan, me virei para ele e decidi:

- Amor, vamos pra praia?

Depois de dirigir alguns quilômetros, chegamos até o nosso destino. Presley já estava com os olhinhos brilhando, observando a vista do banco de trás do carro. Ela havia insistido em vir, já que era seu ultimo fim de semana na cidade antes de voltar pra casa, embora Logan não tivesse curtido muito a história de ter de ficar de babá.

Descemos do carro e Presley correu direto para a areia, enquanto eu e Logan tirávamos toalhas, cadeiras e outras coisas do porta malas.

- Não corre assim, Presley! – Logan gritou. – Vai se machucar!

A aquela altura, o que o irmão dizia já nem deveria mais ser audível.

Ela era apenas uma menina feliz.

- Deixa ela se divertir, Logan. – Eu disse – Ela já ta grandinha...

- É porque você não conhece a peça. – Ele respondeu.

Não pude ver como ela poderia ter algum problema e achei que Logan estivesse exagerando. Ele costuma ser um pouco dramático para algumas coisas, como dizer que yoga iria deixá-lo quebrado ( como se academia também não fizesse isso) quando tentei convencê-lo, mas isso é uma outra história.

Logan montou nossas cadeiras enquanto eu estendia uma toalha bem colorida e alegre na areia, onde larguei minha saída de banho para finalmente estrear meu biquíni novo, amarelo e cheio de bolinhas.

- "_Era um biquíni de bolinha amarelinho, tão pequenininho.._ – Cantei.

- Erin, não canta.. – Logan pediu – Você é linda amor, mas cantando é péssima! – Disse meu sensível e super sincero namorado.

Fiz uma careta que acabou virando uma risada quando ele mostrou a língua pra mim.

- O que achou? – Dei uma pirueta.

- Vira de novo – Logan pediu, tirando os óculos escuros.

- Porque? – Eu disse, obedecendo.

- Porque eu gosto de ficar te olhando de costas.

- LOGAN ! – Eu disse, enquanto ele rapidamente desviou os olhos da linha abaixo da minha cintura – Você é muito bobo!

Eu olhei o mar maravilhoso e imenso a minha frente e suspirei, alongando meu corpo. Me equilibrei em um pé só, enquanto unia as palmas da mão acima da cabeça, aproveitando para me exercitar. Logan me olhava com uma cara estranha.

- Isso tem haver com aquelas coisas esquisitas que você faz com o corpo?

- Não é esquisito – Eu disse, olhando para ele. – É muito bom. E eu vou ser professora, você lembra? Tenho que treinar!

- Mas você já sabe isso.

- Você também sabe cantar, mas exercita suas cordas vocais mesmo assim. Só precisa praticar mais a sua coordenação, Logie.

- O que tem minha coordenação?

- Não é nada boa. – Fui sincera.

- É mesmo?

- Essa foi por você ter dito que eu não sei cantar!

- Mas não você sabe!

- / - / -

Depois de encerrarmos nossa discussão sobre talentos vocais e passos de dança, tiramos algumas fotos. Nós dois, nós três, depois nós dois de novo. Enquanto nos distraíamos dando saltos e roubando beijos, acabamos nos esquecendo de olhar em volta. Eu perguntei se não deveríamos ficar de olho em Presley, mas Logan me disse que eu não precisava me preocupar tanto. Era o que eu estava tentando fazer, até ouvir um grito ensurdecedor vindo da areia.

Olhei para lá, assustada. Presley estava sentada no chão, chorando. Em menos de dois segundos, Logan me puxou até lá.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele gritou, preocupado. Olhei para o pé dela, que ela segurava.

- Ela se cortou ! – Eu disse – Temos que leva-la até um posto médico, Logan!

- Não, Erin, eu resolvo isso. Foi só um vidro que entrou, acho que consigo tirar. – Ele disse, cutucando o pé da irmã.

Presley gritou e aquele som agonizou meu coração. O dia ensolarado de repente parecia ter se esvaído.

- Logan... – Eu disse.

Ele me ignorou completamente, enquanto virava uma garrafa de água mineral no pé da menina, que já estava vermelha de tanto chorar.

- Erin, não me desconcentra! – Ele disse, começando a ficar nervoso.

- Mas ela está sangrando ! – Gritei, não agüentando mais aquilo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado e eu achei que ele fosse chorar.

- Ta bem.

Pus as mãos em seus ombros. Ele se levantou e colocou a irmã pequena nos braços. Guardei as coisas e atravessamos a rua para ir até o posto da praia.

- / - / -

Presley já estava sob os cuidados de uma enfermeira e Logan e eu esperamos na recepção. Ele segurou minha mão, cansado.

- Eu sou um péssimo irmão. Nem sei tomar conta de criança... – Ele me olhou desolado.

- Você não é um péssimo irmão... – Respondi – Logan, distração acontece com todo mundo. Sua irmã é muito novinha, nessa idade é comum a gente se machucar quando está brincando...vem cá..

Ele aceitou o abraço que eu ofereci em silencio. Presley voltou com um curativo no pé, ainda mancando um pouco por causa da dor. Sua carinha estava bem melhor.

- Como você está? – Logan perguntou a ela.

- Eu estou melhor agora. – Respondeu com a voz fraquinha. – Nem está mais doendo tanto..desculpe ter chorado daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem. – Logan disse, enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu te amo. – Presley disse, baixinho.

- Também te amo.

Logan olhou para mim e sussurrou "obrigado". Ele estendeu a mão para que eu me juntasse ao abraço.

A sensação foi muito boa.

* * *

**N/A : Reviews? **

**xoxo !**

**Camy**


	4. Logan - Surtando no yoga

Era dia de yoga e Erin queria porque queria que eu fosse com ela. E eu não queria porque não queria não ir.

Toda semana, ela tentava fazer com que eu fosse, e eu, péssimo mentiroso, mas sempre batalhador, sempre tinha que tentar ser extremamente criativo para conseguir inventar uma desculpa para não aceitar. Erin achava yoga legal; já eu não achava nem um pouco.

Pra falar a verdade, eu achava bem chato. Cadê a adrenalina? Não via graça nenhuma em ficar sentado me dobrando inteiro por horas.

Quando meu celular tocava na quarta feira, eu já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Logan, vem no yoga comigo hoje? – Ela pediu.

- Não dá... – Eu rapidamente disse. – Eu to vendo jogo, amor.

- Você não pode ver a reprise depois?

- Mas é que aí não tem mais graça, tem que sentir a emoção ao vivo, sabe?

- Ah.. – Ela disse. – Tudo bem. Fica pra outro dia, então.

Escapei de uma.

- Amor, está livre pra ir à aula comigo hoje? – Ela falou na outra semana.

- Não posso... – Eu disse.

- Porque?

- É que.. eu to com uma baita dor de cabeça – Odiava mentir assim, mas era extremamente necessário. – Eu acho que eu to doente, linda.

- Ohh... – Ela disse, do outro lado da linha – Quer que eu passe aí? Posso cancelar a aula, se quiser...

- Não precisa – Tratei rapidamente em dizer, sabendo o quanto ela amava aquilo – Você gosta, Erin, não se preocupa comigo. Eu vou descansar hoje, ok?

- Ok..

Na semana seguinte:

- Logan, você vai poder vir hoje? – Perguntou.

E agora? Eu pensei. Não sabia mais o que inventar. E a voz dela...ah, cara, estava tão carente, chorosa, irresistível...

- Que horas eu passo pra te buscar? – Perguntei.

- / - / -

Ela estava com um sorriso enorme quando saímos do carro.

- Eu gostei muito por você ter vindo. – Disse, segurando minha mão.

Olhei para o templo improvisado no meio da cidade de Los Angeles, com receio da tortura que estava pra chegar. Era tudo bem exótico, com umas coisas estranhas escritas na parede e tapetinhos coloridos espalhados pelo chão. Dei dois passos quando um cara de calças muito largas ( que descobri depois que se chamava Trevor) me parou e apontou para os meus pés. Olhei para baixo sem entender.

"Sapatos" Erin sussurrou pra mim. Só então fui perceber que todas as pessoas estavam descalças.

Viram só? Eu não levava o menor jeito pra coisa.

Confesso que a primeira parte não foi tão difícil. Eu só tinha que ficar me alongando, coisa que eu sempre faço antes dos shows.

Depois é que veio a parte chata. Ficar sentado meditando.

SEM. FAZER. NADA.

Huummm...

Coisa chata, coisa chata, coisa chataaaa !

Erin tocou meu joelho e só então percebi que estava balançando as pernas sem parar, enquanto estava sentado em posição de lótus.

- Você está tenso – Ela disse – Tem que ficar relaxado.

Eu só conhecia três maneiras de ficar relaxado: Dormir o quanto eu pudesse, comer alguma coisa saborosa, ou quando Erin me fazia relaxar do seu próprio jeito.

Lembrar disso fez com que eu reparasse o quanto ela ficava sexy nessa blusinha curta e nessa legging apertada realçando as curvas que eu adoro olhar...

"Concentração!" Me recriminei. Se eu ficasse "alegrinho" ali, eu pagaria o maior mico. Mais do que o que a minha completa inaptidão para o yoga já tinha feito.

Mas quando tivemos que começar a dobrar o corpo em posições que eu achava serem completamente impossíveis, eu achei seriamente que fosse morrer.

Eu preferia dez vezes dar saltos mortais para trás.

Eu era horrível no yoga. Eu era péssimo no yoga. Eu era uma negação no yoga. Eu definitivamente não nasci para o yoga.

Passei o resto da aula sentado apenas como espectador; observando como Erin graciosamente fazia cada movimento incrivelmente perfeito. Para aquele corpo, nada era impossível ( nada mesmo!).

Quando andávamos de volta para o carro, eu notei o quanto ela estava serena.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou – Está me olhando diferente.

- Não é nada – Eu disse – Eu só estou pensando em como eu fui um bobão hoje. Achei que fosse quebrar todos os ossos do meu corpo.

Erin me olhou.

- Pelo menos você tentou...

- Tentei nada – Eu disse – Amarelei feio. Não levo o menor jeito. Você é ótima no yoga, Erin,é a melhor. Então você fica e eu não.

Ela se iluminou com o elogio.

- Logan... – Ela disse, pensando. – É melhor você ficar na academia mesmo.

- Engraçadinha. – Eu disse, enquanto ela praticamente se dobrava de tanto rir.

- Quero só ver você na academia! – Eu disse.

- Eu vou, se quiser – Ela prontamente respondeu.

Ah ta. Até onde eu sabia, Erin odiava academia. Dizia que era um lugar barulhento, agressivo, zero paz e amor. Agora estava topando assim? Numa boa?

- Vai mesmo? – Perguntei – Mas você me disse que não gosta...

- Eu vou tentar, um dia. – Ela disse, séria. – Assim como você. É justo, não é?

- Acho que sim... – Eu disse, sem entender mais nada.

E enquanto ela continuava caminhando calmamente, eu concluí que ainda tinha muito o que aprender com a sua sábia paciência.

* * *

**N/A : Gente, eu nunca fiz uma aula de yoga, então não sei como realmente funciona. Isso tudo da história foi invenção minha, como eu acho que a aula é. Se alguém fizer e souber como é, pode me contar :)**

**Outra coisa: Esqueci de comentar... para quem não sabe, a Erin vai realmente ser professora de yoga, como foi mencionado no capítulo anterior. Ela já está quase tirando o diploma !**

**Reviews !**

**xoxo, Camy.**


	5. Erin - Jogo x Paciência

Eu nunca entendi o porque dos homens precisarem dedicar tanta atenção ao esporte. Sério. É como se o cérebro deles fosse programado para focar apenas na tela brilhante da TV por horas a fio e não conseguisse fazer outra coisa que não estivesse relacionada ao jogo em questão.

Eu estava na cozinha tentando preparar alguma coisa legal para o jantar e a única coisa em que Logan conseguia pensar, era porque a TV da minha casa não tinha uma definição melhor, para que ele pudesse assistir ao jogo dos Dallas Cowboys em alta qualidade. Munido de um balde de pipoca e várias latinhas de refrigerante ( depois que eu disse a ele que cerveja engorda, ele está tentando maneirar, pois não quer jogar todo o esforço da academia pelos ares) , Logan estava praticamente se esgoelando de tanto gritar. E eu estava praticamente sem paciência, tentando abrir uma garrafa de vinho.

Eu já tinha tentado abrir com uma toalha, segurado entre as pernas, mas a bendita rolha não queria se separar da sua super bff – garrafa de jeito nenhum. E eu não conseguia encontrar o saca-rolhas.

Andei até a sala.

- Logan... – Eu disse.

Ele nem olhou.

- Logan, pode fazer um favor pra mim?

- Shshshshsh.. – Ele disse, sem desviar os olhos da TV nem por um segundo.

- Eu só preciso que você abra essa garrafa ! – Eu disse – Será que você não pode olhar pra mim nem por um minuto?

- MAS QUE DROGA ! – Ele gritou.

- Que droga? – Perguntei. Aquilo era pra mim?

- Esse cara não sabe jogar! Porque tiraram ele da reserva?

Eu não acredito.

- Pode abrir a garrafa pra mim? – Perguntei outra vez sentindo minha voz aumentar.

Ele não podia não estar escutando. Mas fazia questão de me ignorar. A minha voz naquele momento não valia de nada, não era nada perto da voz do narrador do jogo. Xinguei o narrador/locutor por dentro. Destruidor de lares, ladrão da atenção de namorados e maridos! Energúmeno!

- Vai abrir ou não? – Perguntei pela ultima vez.

- shshshsh...

- URGH ! – Gritei. – Se você não quer abrir pra mim, pode esquecer! Também não vou abrir nada pra você hoje à noite !

- SHSHSHSHSHSH ! – Logan disse, aumentando o volume da TV, como se não estivesse dando a mínima importância para o meu comentário ameaçador.

Voltei marchando para a cozinha, segurando a garrafa. Que se dane o vinho! Nem estava mais com vontade de abrir.

Tensão, tensão, odeio tensão. Odeio estresseeee !

Preciso meditar.

Dez minutos depois, ouvi o grito de vitória.

- WOOHOOO ! ERIIINNN ! – Logan entrou gritando no quarto, quebrando meu silêncio sensacional, meu campo de paz, estragando meu momento yoga. – MEU TIME GANHOU ! A GENTE VENCEU, AMOR !

Resolvi dar o troco.

- Silêncio ! Não vê que eu estou meditando?

Logan me olhou sentada em posição de lótus no chão.

- Mas você não quer comemorar a vitória comigo?

- Claro que não! Eu sou lá gente de ficar comemorando vitória de jogo?

- Mas foi tão fenomenal, tão sensacional, foi fantástico!

- Fantástico estava o meu silêncio que você estragou!

- Iiih, que estresse! – Ele disse – Esse negócio que você ta fazendo não ta ajudando em nada.

Peguei uma almofada e joguei nele.

- Vaza!

- Tudo bem! Vou comemorar a vitória sozinho, assistindo aos melhores momentos com direito as melhores jogadas! – Disse,antes de voltar correndo pra sala.

- / - / -

Depois de um tempo, após minha meditação ter surtido efeito e eu finalmente ter conseguido a minha paz normal e zen de sempre, pensei que talvez tivesse sido um pouco dura com ele. Ele era um garoto e garotos são assim mesmo. Logan queria silêncio para assistir TV, do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do silêncio para fazer algumas coisas.

Fui até a sala e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele passou o braço em volta de mim e beijou minha testa.

- Me desculpe ter ficado estressada com você. – Eu disse, envergonhada.

- Desculpe não ter prestado atenção quando você queria. – Ele falou.

- Tudo bem – Eu respondi – Deixa pra lá.

Ficamos alguns minutos sem falar nada, até Logan quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu abri.

- Abriu o que?

- A garrafa de vinho. Eu abri pra você.

Eu sorri.

- Obrigada.

- O que você acha de trazer ela até aqui pra gente beber e comemorar a vitória do meu time?

Rolei os olhos e fui até a cozinha buscar a garrafa e mais duas taças.

- Aos Dallas – Logan disse – E nós dois.

Ele olhou para mim e me deu uma piscadela marota.

À nós. Tim tim.

* * *

**N/A : Vocabulário:**

**Energumeno = Inútil, imprestável**

**Reviews ?**

**xoxo, Camy**


	6. Logan - Dilema Fashion

Quando a sua namorada passa a frequentar muito a sua casa, vocês acabam meio que virando marido e mulher. E acabam tendo brigas estilo marido e mulher também.

Não seria diferente comigo e Erin.

Eu tinha deixado ela no sofá, olhando uma revista enquanto eu tomava banho para ir até o ensaio com os caras e quando voltei, ela estava olhando com uma cara estranha pra mim.

- Que foi? – Perguntei.

- Que camiseta é essa? – Ela perguntou.

Opa.

Eu e Carlos tínhamos comprado umas camisetas estampadas em uma das turnês que havíamos feito e eu estava usando uma delas agora. Mas essa tinha uma estampa meio que peculiar.

Ela tinha...bem...

Bundas.

É isso.

E a minha namorada não estava nem um pouco satisfeita em me ver exibindo uma regata com três bundas femininas a mostra.

- Ah, bom.. eu acho legal. – Eu disse.

- Você_ acha_?

Resposta errada.

- É...ah, Erin, foi o Carlos que comprou. Ele comprou duas e me deu uma.. – Inventei na lata.

- Então devolve. E fala pra ele que o gosto dele é horrível! – Ela disse.

- O que é que tem de errado com a minha camiseta?

- É horrorosa, é ridícula, é indecente, é tosca, fala, sério! Eu prefiro quando você usa uma daquelas camisas cafonésimas que você tem.

- Que camisas cafonésimas?

- Com estampa cafona, ué.

- Mas Erin...

- Tira isso, Logan!

- Mas...

- TIRA ISSO AGORA! – Erin aumentou a voz, botando todo o seu lado não zen pra fora.

Tirei a camiseta que ela rapidamente arrancou das minhas mãos, e por pouco não levou uma delas junto.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com isso? – Ela disse.

- O que? – Perguntei receoso.

- Vai virar pano de chão!

- O QUÊ!? – Repeti

Eu a segui enquanto ela caminhava rapidamente até a cozinha e esticava a camiseta entre as duas mãos.

- Não Erin, não Erin, não Erin, nããããoooo ! – Eu disse, em vão.

Ela havia rasgado a camiseta ao meio e dado um jeito de enrola-la no rodo que estava escorado na parede.

Erin passou por mim sem dizer uma palavra, e me deixou boquiaberto na cozinha.

Minha camiseta tinha virado pano de chão.

Pobrezinha.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando me recuperar do trauma, voltei até a sala e encontrei Erin com uma bolsa na mão e as chaves na outra.

- Então, vamos? – Ela disse.

- Pra onde?

- Pro ensaio, ué. Você não disse que iria? Também quero ir te ver cantar!

- Ah, claro deixa eu só ir vestir outra camiseta e... ei, espera aí! – Eu parei no meio da frase – Você não vai vestida assim!

Eu olhei para o short que ela usava e a blusa curta deixando a barriga à mostra.

- O que é que tem de errado? – Ela perguntou, se olhando.

- Essa roupa ta mostrando demais o seu corpo!

- Logan, isso é cropped, ta na moda...

- Eu não to nem aí se é crochê.

- Cropped.

- Que seja! Veste outra coisa.

- Ta booom! – Ela disse, enquanto eu a empurrava até o meu quarto. Abri o guarda roupa para que ela pudesse pegar emprestado uma das minhas camisetas. Erin tirou a blusa que estava vestindo e desabotoou o short, que deslizou suavemente por suas pernas, revelando uma , ai meu Deus! Sexy lingerie preta... e de renda.

Eu fechei a porta do armário antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Logan, o que você ta fazen..

- Shhh... – Eu disse, segurando seu queixo. - O ensaio pode esperar um pouquinho...

Eu a peguei no colo. Ah, qual é! Já estávamos quase sem roupa mesmo.

- Mas você ainda me deve uma camiseta nova – Eu disse, antes de finalmente beijá-la.

* * *

**N/A: Eu tinha essa história na minha cabeça há muito tempo, desde que eu vi o Logan usando a dita cuja camiseta em um M&G (sim, ela realmente existe!) eu não me lembro mais qual é, porque é do ano passado, mas quando eu vi, me veio logo essa discussão na cabeça. O problema é que eu não sabia como escrever, nem onde colocar. Essa fic me pareceu ideal pra finalmente mostra-la a vocês =)**

**xoxo, Camy.**


	7. Erin - Inimiga no espelho

Eu estava estacada, parada e perplexa, diante do espelho, olhando para aquela tragédia que havia brotado em mim.

Olhei de novo. Não podia ser verdade, não podia !

Eu estava com furinhos na bunda.

Eu estava com..eu estava com..ce...com ce..

Celulite!

Que palavra horrível! Eu não acredito...

Tentei ver de outro ângulo. Talvez fosse só a luz criando ilusão de ótica. O destino não podia ser assim, tão cruel comigo. Eu sou tão boazinha, tão saudável, nada sedentária, não mereço carregar isso em mim...

Logan entrou no meu quarto e me encarou, tentando descobrir o que eu estava fazendo me olhando de calcinha e camiseta na frente do espelho.

- Porque não está pronta? – Ele disse – Pensei que iríamos sair!

- Agora não dá, Logan! – Eu disse – Estou no meio de um diagnóstico do meu corpo, e é uma observação delicada!

- Diagnóstico de que?

- Disso! – Eu disse, colocando o dedo em cima daquela coisa horrível e abominável.

Logan se sentou na minha cama e espremeu os olhos, tentando enxergar.

- Disso o que?

- Você não está vendo? – Continuei apontando – Não finja que não está vendo!

Logan arregalou os olhos.

- Como eu posso fingir que não estou vendo uma coisa que não sei o que é? – Disse impaciente. – Você está com uma espinha ou algo assim? Você sabe que essas coisas desaparecem, Erin.

- Não é espinha! – Eu disse. – É dez vezes pior! E não vai desaparecer nunca, nunca!

Logan me olhou assustado. Como ele não estava vendo aquela monstra em mim?

- Se não me disser o que você tem, não vou poder ajudar!

Fechei os olhos.

- Eu estou com celulite! – Disparei – Eu tenho celulite, Logan! Porque...?

A expressão dele clareou, como se finalmente estivesse entendendo tudo.

- É só isso? – Ele disse

Eu abri a boca e tentei encontrar a minha voz.

- Como assim, é só isso? – Eu disse – Celulite é uó ! Celulite é péssimo, péssimo! – Bati o pé várias vezes no chão, zangada.

Logan estava rindo. Rindo da minha cara, debochando do meu dilema, achando a maior graça na minha tragédia. Bobão.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntei.

- De como está lendo isso tão à sério. – Ele disse. – Erin, todo mundo tem isso. Pelo menos todo mundo que é normal. Ou por acaso você é de outro planeta e não me contou?

Fiz uma careta para mostrar que não estava achando a menor graça.

- Que eu saiba, a única maneira de disfarçar, é fazendo cirurgias malucas ou ficando magricela e esquálida que nem aquelas modelos sem graça – Logan disse. Ele se levantou da cama e me abraçou por trás. – E eu não quero você magricela e sem graça. Quero você assim... – Ele encostou os lábios no meu ouvido. - Gostosa.

Senti minha pele ficar arrepiada quando ele beijou meu pescoço e escorregou a mão para baixo da minha cintura, apertando meu quadril.

- Você não tem celulite – Ele disse – Só tem covinhas em um lugar mais sexy que o meu. Bem mais sexy.

Não pude deixar de rir da brincadeira.

- Tem certeza de que não está horrível? – Perguntei.

Logan rolou os olhos e me beijou. E demonstrou que estava bem mais interessado em tirar a minha blusa.

Ele não estava nem aí para a minha celulite. E me mostrou que talvez, eu também não devesse me preocupar tanto assim com o meu corpo.

* * *

**N/A: Tá, ficou curtinha, mas o próximo vai ser mais legal !**

**Reviews?**

**xoxo, Camy**


	8. Logan - Desastre capilar

Eu tinha acabado de sair do barbeiro ( sim, barbeiro, porque macho que é macho não corta cabelo em salão de beleza) pra mostrar meu novo corte de cabelo sensacional para a minha namorada. Meu topete tinha ficado ainda mais incrível e eu queria que todos achassem isso, assim como eu.

Quando bati na porta da casa dela, queria que ela dissesse que eu estava lindo e era lindo, como dizia pra mim todos os dias.

Esperei ansiosamente até Erin abrir a porta.

- Oi ! – Eu disse, animado.

Ela olhou pra mim e levou as mãos ao peito. Será que ela tinha gostado tanto que havia ficado até sem palavras?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- AI MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CABELO? – Ela gritou em seguida.

- Eu cortei ! – Eu disse.

- Você mesmo?

- Não.. – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas – Foi no barbeiro.

- E por acaso a tesoura dele estava cega? – Erin perguntou depois que eu entrei.

- Claro que não! Porque?

Erin ficou calada por uns dois segundos.

- Se eu te disser o que eu acho, você vai ficar bravo?

- Depende...ficar bravo? O que você acha de que?

- Do seu cabelo, Logan..tá horrível. – Erin disse, me olhando com pena.

Toda a minha alegria tinha ido pro ralo.

- Você não gostou? – Perguntei, só para me certificar de que tudo não tinha sido um engano.

- Não.. – Erin disse, sincera.

- Porquê?

Porque esse cara acabou com o seu cabelo, Logan! Não tem precisão nenhuma com a tesoura! Parece que ele fez o corte com os olhos vendados!

Olhos vendados? Glup!

- Mas está estiloso! – Me defendi.

- Não, Logan. Parece que tem um bicho morto em cima da sua cabeça! Porque você não foi no salão? – Ela questionou.

- Porque salão é coisa de mulher!

- Salão não é só pra mulheres, que bobagem! Salão pelo visto é um lugar onde as pessoas se dedicam mais ao trabalho! Quanto foi que você pagou pra cortar?

Não tinha sido caro, pensei. Talvez não fosse um total desperdício de dinheiro...

Me olhei no espelho da sala.

- Mas meu topete ficou tão legal.. – Eu disse, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, amor.. – Erin segurou meus ombros e me virou de lado, fazendo com que eu ficasse de perfil para o espelho. – Viu?

Minha boca se abriu lentamente. Meu cabelo ( ou o que restava dele) estava cortado torto e havia ficado desalinhado. Um desastre capilar de categoria.

Nota zero para o barbeiro, zero!

- O que eu vou fazer? – Perguntei.

- Espera crescer, ué – Erin disse, como se tudo fosse muito simples.

- E o que eu vou fazer até lá?

- Bem... – Ela pareceu pensar – Você pode usar os seus bonés. Ou aquele chapéu que você gosta. Você fica tão lindinho com ele..

- É sério que você gosta? – Eu enfim, consegui sorrir. Ponto pra mim!

Erin me abraçou por trás.

- Você sabe que eu te acho lindo. Com ou sem cabelo. – Ela riu.

- Porque não me disse logo?

- Porque eu precisava te alertar antes que o barbeiro terminasse de roubar o seu cabelo. Cada vez que você vem de lá, volta com menos fios na cabeça! Você me entendeu.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse, finalmente desistindo de achar algo bom naquela história. – Eu vou ao salão da próxima vez.

- Ei.. – Erin segurou meu queixo – Não precisa se não quiser. Não faça nada que você não queira. Se você gosta, tudo bem. É o seu cabelo no final das contas. Me desculpe, eu só queria ajudar...

Erin me abraçou e em seguida me encheu de beijos. E quando ela disse que me amava, baixinho no meu ouvido, eu percebi o quanto é importante estar com alguém que goste de você de verdade, mesmo não sendo perfeito. E é bom saber que ela estava ali para mim, me amando assim.

Bem do jeito que eu sou.

* * *

**N/A: Vocês já fizeram alguma loucura no cabelo que nem o Lolo gosta de fazer? Contem pra mim!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Xoxo,Camy.**


	9. Erin - Infinitos

Logan estava sentado no sofá em silêncio. Eu nunca tinha visto ele ficar tão sério e sem falar nada por tanto tempo. Isso queria dizer que ele estava mal.

Eu também não estava nada feliz naquele dia. Quem estaria?

Era 25 de junho e não pensamos em como aquele dia chegaria tão rápido. O ultimo episódio de Big Time Rush iria começar e em poucos minutos, acabaria para sempre aquela história que construímos nos últimos quatro anos.

Me sentei ao seu lado com uma vasilha de pipoca nas mãos.

- Você quer? – Eu ofereci.

Ele pareceu relutar. Seus olhos estavam distantes. Logan pegou a vasilha de minhas mãos e comeu um pouco. Passei os braços em volta de seus ombros e ele me abraçou de volta.

Big Time Rush tinha acabado de começar e eu parei para pensar em como minha vida tinha mudado por causa daquela série. Se não fosse por causa dela, eu não estaria agora ao lado do cara dos meus sonhos. Me deu aquela vontade de continuar, quem sabe pra sempre? Mas mostrar a vida daqueles garotos atrapalhados de Minnesota daqui a alguns anos, tendo de ser responsáveis com seus filhos..digamos que não seria a mesma história.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Logan me perguntou.

- Vou ficar triste porque você vai me deixar sozinha quando sair em turnê. – Fiz biquinho.

- Ohh.. – Logan me abraçou mais forte. – Eu vou te ligar todos os dias..prometo.

- E se eu precisar de você pra dormir juntinho à noite?

- Me manda um bat-sinal. – Ele piscou, maroto.

- Logan! – Eu bronqueei, não conseguindo segurar a risada. – Você não leva nada à sério!

- Eu sou um cara muito sério,Erin! – Ele se defendeu.

- Então me prometa que vai se comportar enquanto estiver fora.

- E o que acontece se eu, por acaso, não me comportar?

- Eu te deixo de castigo. Não se esqueça de que agora eu sou professora!

- Huumm.. – Suas mãos desceram para as minhas pernas – Eu vou adorar ficar depois da aula com você.

- É..?

- Sim.. – Ele disse, beijando meu pescoço. – E eu vou ser muito levado... – Sorriu.

Logan deitou a cabeça em meus ombros.

- Obrigado por ficar comigo hoje. – Ele disse.

- Você sabe que eu sempre vou estar. Quando você quiser.

- Pra sempre?

- Pra sempre.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, enquanto Logan passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos até que eu adormecesse.

Não me lembro se ele me levou até a cama, ou se ficamos ali mesmo no sofá. Mas antes de fechar definitivamente os olhos, eu tive a certeza de algo:

Aquilo não era um final. Mas apenas um grande começo para os dois.

* * *

**N/A: Sinto a extrema necessidade de dizer que escrevi este capitulo antes daquela foto que tá todo mundo comentando, ok?**

**Minha imaginação vai estar sempre salvando nossos dias Lerinloucos e cheios de amor.**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**xoxo,Camy.**


	10. Logan - Decisões futuras

Eu adoro ir ao supermercado. Tem coisa mais legal do que comprar um monte de comida? Depois de pensar, achei que sim, tinha coisas mais legais,mas eu gostava mesmo assim.

É claro que tinha algumas partes que eu achava um saco. Como a seção de produtos pra cabelo. Erin adorava a seção de produtos pra cabelo. Depois do yoga, cabelo era o que ela mais prezava.

- Erin, você já não tem shampoo em casa? – Eu disse, tentando convencê-la a seguir em frente.

- Tenho, mas está acabando. E eu ainda não experimentei esse aqui. Parece ser bem melhor!

- Shampoo é tudo igual! E só serve pra lavar. Porque você não passa um gel pra arrumar ao invés de se preocupar tanto? É muito mais prático.

Ela me olhou com se eu fosse doido.

- Gel, Logan? Você quer que o meu cabelo fique duro? Gel é péssimo! Deixa o cabelo sem movimento. Aliás, você deveria se preocupar mais com o seu, já sabe minha opinião sobre isso.

- Mas eu tenho preguiça...e ensaios. Cabelo não é uma coisa na qual eu tenha prioridade, sabe? – Ironizei.

- Mas tem prioridade pra escolher um lugar uó pra cortar! – Ela disse, sem um pingo de sensibilidade.

Isso que dá fazer compras com garotas. Nossos cérebros não são nada parecidos.

Minha alegria finalmente chegou quando fomos a seção de alimentos e Erin acabou deixando tudo por minha conta. Ela queria ver se eu estava sendo responsável e honrando o pacto que tinha feito comigo mesmo em fazer valer cada peso erguido na academia.

Me virei para ir até a próxima prateleira, com Erin segurando em meu braço, enquanto olhava para a lista de compras, e meus olhos focaram em alguém que eu nunca, nunca mesmo ia querer ver naquele supermercado, ou em qualquer outro canto do planeta Terra.

- Eu não acredito que esse cara ta aqui.. – Murmurei entre dentes para mim mesmo. Infelizmente, Erin ouviu.

- Stephen? – Ela disse – Nossa, não vejo ele há tanto tempo!

- Não vai lá cumprimentar! – Eu disse.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu não gosto dele! E ele também não gosta de mim.

- Quem disse?

- Eu disse! – Respondi.

- Ai, Logan, que bobagem! Qual é o problema em eu ir até lá dizer oi?

- O problema é que eu não gosto dele! Ele é seu ex namorado, Erin. Não gosto dessa história de você ser amiga dele!

- Falou o cara que tem mais de cinqüenta números de garotas no telefone! E não vem falar que elas sempre foram só suas amiguinhas!

O ar de repente não ficou nada zen.

- Mas ele fica dando em cima de você!

- Fica nada!

- Fica sim! Pensa que eu não reparo no jeito que ele te olha? E como ele fica com aquele sorrisinho irônico ridículo pra falar comigo?

- Isso não tem nada a ver – Ela disse, soltando meu braço pra ir dizer oi pra _ele._

Ódio. Mortal.

- Oi, Stephen! – Erin disse, toda sorridente.

- E aí...gente – Ele respondeu. Seu sorriso sumiu imediatamente quando eu me postei ao lado dela.

- Você realmente sumiu – Erin falou.

- Se eu tivesse sumido, não estaria aqui, não é? – Stephen falou, gargalhando.

Nossa, que engraçado... pensei.

- Como é que você está? – Ele continuou, olhando pra ela e fazendo questão de me ignorar. Eu era um ser invisível agora. Babaca. – Ou melhor, nem precisa responder. Você está ótima, como sempre. – Disse, lançando uma olhada nada discreta para a MINHA namorada.

Erin me olhou e percebeu que eu não estava falando nada.

- Eu tenho que ir ali olhar umas maquiagens – Ela disse – Porque vocês dois não conversam enquanto isso?

- O que? – Sussurrei pra ela, inutilmente. Erin saiu de perto e sumiu no outro corredor.

Eu e Stephen nos encaramos em silencio até ela ficar fora do campo de audição.

- Ela realmente tentou ser legal agora – Stephen disse – Ela é tão boazinha e amorosa com todo mundo..mas acontece que isso não é bem o meu estilo. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Perfeitamente. – Respondi sem vontade.

- Então não vai ficar surpreso quando eu digo que não gosto de você.

- Nem um pouco.

- Porque você não para de ser ridículo?

- Porque você não para de ser babaca?

- Some daqui e volta pra aqueles seus amigos boiolas!

Jogou baixo.

- Olha aqui ! – Eu disse, aumentando a voz. Stephen se encolheu na prateleira. – Não, eu não vou bater em você. Aqui tem câmeras e seguranças e provavelmente eu ia me dar mal. Além disso, a Erin ia ficar chateada. Mas eu não quero você falando dos meus amigos! Entendeu?

Stephen empinou o nariz.

- E eu vou ficar com isso aqui - F alei, pegando o ultimo pacote de salgadinho na prateleira atrás dele antes de sair.

Empurrei o carrinho as pressas, até encontrar Erin olhando para um pote de creme em suas mãos.

- Eu vou embora e vou deixar você aqui sozinha! – Falei, seguindo em frente.

- O que? – Ela levantou os olhos. – Logan!

Eu ouvi ela gritar meu nome até eu entrar no carro e bater a porta. Eu não queria ter que olhar pra ela naquele momento, ou eu iria gritar.

Meu telefone vibrou alguns minutos depois.

_Logan, pode vir me ajudar?_

_As sacolas estão pesadas.. me desculpe_

_Por favor.._

Eu me levantei sem vontade e voltei ao supermercado, pegando as sacolas de suas mãos sem olhar em seus olhos nem uma vez, coisa que eu sabia que ela estava tentando fazer comigo e caminhamos em silêncio até o carro. Eu me sentei no bando colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando fundo.

Erin começou a afagar minhas costas.

- Não faz isso. – Eu disse em voz baixa.

- Faço sim – Ela insistiu.

- Porque ? – Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ela.

- Logan, o Stephen não é mais meu namorado, isso foi quando eu tinha quatorze anos..era namoro de criança e nunca passou de alguns beijos,você sabe disso!

Ela pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Você foi o meu primeiro, Logan..e eu quero que seja o único. Você entende?

- Sim. – Eu respondi.

- Então você me perdoa? – Ela disse. – Não precisa ser amigo do Stephen.

- Ainda bem.

Ela fingiu estar zangada com meu comentário. Acabei não resistindo. Tive que beijá-la naquele momento.

Pude ver Stephen saindo e nos olhando, com suas sacolas na mão. Mas ele não importava mais pra mim. Era só passado.

Eu era o presente e ele podia me invejar por isso. Porque eu faria o possível para ser também, o futuro.

* * *

**N/A: Semana que vem tem o ultimo capitulo da fic. Obrigada por lerem !**

**xoxo, Camy.**


	11. Erin - Final ou um novo começo

Você não pode mesmo me contar o que é que você vai gravar nesse verão? – Logan me perguntou.

- Você vai saber quando estiver pronto.

- Ah, qual é...não pode me dizer nadinha?

Ele não ia mesmo desistir.

- Um curta metragem.

- Ah, que legal! Fala de que?

- Eu não posso contar...prometi segredo pra diretora!

- Nada?

- Nada.

Ele mordeu os lábios.

- Qual é o nome?

- "O primeiro encontro".

Logan fechou a cara.

- O que foi?

- Não gostei desse titulo.

- Porque não?

- Porque isso significa que é filme romântico e você vai beijar algum cara... – Disse tristonho.

- Amor...- Esfreguei seu braço. – Você sabe que é só atuação.

- Eu sei – Ele me olhou – Mas eu ainda não to preparado pra isso. O único cara que você passou o tempo beijando nos últimos anos fui eu...

Ele cortou meu coração ao dizer aquilo. Saber que não gravaríamos mais juntos era realmente muito ruim. Tinha passado tão depressa...

- Mas você não gostou de tudo que a gente fez como Lomille? – Perguntei

- Claro que eu gostei! – Ele disse. – Quer dizer, quantos caras tem a chance de entrar na TV e de cara conhecer e poder beijar uma menina tão linda? Eu não tenho muito do que reclamar, sabe?

- Ooowwn.. – Eu me derreti. Ele sempre sabia como fazer isso.

- E você, gostou? – Foi a vez dele perguntar.

- Claro que sim ! – Respondi sem hesitar. – Viu? O importante é que foi bom pra nós dois. Foi divertido, lindo e teve um final feliz..

- E você acha mesmo que foi o final? – Logan perguntou.

- Como assim?

- O que você acha que o Logan Mitchell e a Camille fariam daqui a alguns anos?

Dei de ombros.

- Não sei, se casar? Ter filhos nerds e muito dramáticos? – Eu ri.

- Por aí – Ele respondeu, rindo comigo. – Mas então – Disse – Acha que deveríamos fazer isso?

- Fazer o que?

- Continuar de onde eles pararam.

- Como assim?

- Ficar mais juntos. Construir uma vida juntos.

- Quer dizer, se casar?! – Exclamei surpresa.

- Não ainda – Logan disse, pegando minhas mãos. – Mas podemos começar.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando pra ver o que ele iria dizer.

- Eu quero que você more comigo. Vem morar comigo, Erin. – Ele pediu – Você sabe que eu moro sozinho, tem bastante espaço e eu quero tanto você perto de mim...eu vou viajar daqui a algumas semanas pra uma turnê, mas enquanto isso a gente já pode dormir junto na mesma cama, acordar e fazer o nosso café da manhã enquanto eu te peço pra dançar comigo na cozinha, passar o dia de bobeira lendo ou tomando conta de um cachorro. Eu não sei porque eu to falando isso, parece tão coisa de filme, mas eu acho que é porque eu to tão apaixonado por você, que eu fico imaginando tudo tão perfeito que-

- Qual raça de cachorro você quer? – Eu o interrompi.

- O que? – Logan parou de falar. – Você vai aceitar, quer dizer, você vem? Você vem morar comigo?

- Só se você me der o cachorro. – Eu disse, antes de começar a gargalhar. Como se eu fosse recusar. Logan me abraçou tão forte que pensei que fosse me esmagar. Eu olhei para cima e o sol estava tão brilhante, que eu imediatamente abaixei meus olhos e escondi meu rosto em seus ombros quentes. Logan alisou meu cabelo e levantou meu queixo, encostando os lábios nos meus.

* * *

Era com essa lembrança que eu estava, quando joguei minha ultima peça de roupa na mala. Minha mãe já tinha me abraçado quinze vezes e meu pai me perguntou pela décima vez se eu queria que ele comprasse alguma coisa, embora eu já tivesse dito que eu ficaria bem.

Logan estava parado do lado de fora com o carro estacionado, guardando minhas coisas no porta malas. Provavelmente não caberia tudo e eu teria que voltar pra buscar o resto depois. Quando terminamos de arrumar tudo no bagageiro, ele me olhou.

- Você está pronta? – Perguntou.

Olhei para os meus pais, parados na porta, acenando pra mim. Uma lágrima escapou do meu olho enquanto eu acenava de volta.

- Sim – Respondi.

Logan sorriu para mim, abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse no carro. Quando ele deu a partida, acenei da janela pela ultima vez. Descansei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele afagou meu cabelo.

- Eu amo você. – Logan disse. – Muito.

- Também amo você.

Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele e ele apertou minha mão.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto o carro começava a andar.

Tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, esse é o fim. Realmente não pude estender mais por causa dos estudos. Acabei de começar na faculdade e ainda não peguei o ritmo da correria, e com trabalhos e provas se acumulando, estou sem tempo pra ser criativa, haha =D mas quando tiver um tempinho, nas férias ou em algum feriado prolongado que dê pra pensar direito sem preocupações, quem sabe vem algo na minha cabeça? **

**Obrigada por quem acompanhou até aqui.**

**Obrigada pelos elogios, eles me fazem muito feliz. Quando vocês me dizem que gostam de algo que eu faço, mesmo que seja tudo história de mentirinha, inventando uma realidade que traduz os nossos sonhos, eu gosto ainda mais de escrever sobre ela.**

**Adoro vocês, Lerinators! Até a próxima!**

**xoxo, Camy**


End file.
